finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Barras Lehr
Barras Lehr is a non-player character in Bravely Default. He is a member of the Eternian Sky Knights and keeper of the Monk asterisk. He is voiced by Hōchū Ōtsuka in the Japanese version and Kirk Thornton in the English version. D's Journal ;Sky Knights A 24-year-old man of unknown origin. His name is Barras Lehr, and he carries the monk asterisk. A typical brawler, he is rude and violent. He hates it when other people call him "bear wrestler." *''Likes: Fighting, drinking, meat'' *''Dislikes: Strategy, thinking, cowardice'' Appearance and Personality Barras is a 24-year-old man and an airship pilot in the Eternian Air Force. He has a very muscular appearance and fits the archetype of all brawn no brain. His dark hair is tied in a ponytail while he has a slight beard on his very large jaws. His eyes seems to lack pupils, and he has a rather large nose. His shoulders and part of his arms and upper body are not covered by his clothes. As his appearance suggests he's not the smartest one and won't even deny it. He speaks his mind straight and loudly, always taking the conversation to muscles or fighting. All he cares about is fighting head-on with his opponents using his bare hands. Story As a member of the Eternian Sky Knights, Barras went to the Kingdom of Caldisla in order to capture Agnès Oblige, the wind vestal. Running after her for a week, they finally find her close to the great chasm, along with Tiz. Barras promptly orders to fire at her, but as they flee towards the canyon, Holly dispatches Sky Knights to intercept them. As they are defeated, Barras enjoys the fight from a distance before wanting to go down himself. But Holly reminds him that he is the pilot and cannot leave the ship, which saddens him. The assault keeps going until their ship runs out of ammo, forcing them to retreat momentarily. They are later found at the southwest lake, where they are confronted by Agnès and Tiz. Agnès wishes to surrender but retracts after learning Barras was going to give her numerous beatings, which he enjoys, as a way to punish her from running from them. Holly and Barras then fight against Tiz and Agnès, only to be defeated and meet their end. Later in the game, the party learns Barras was a trainee at the duchy war 15 years ago under Heinkel's command. In the second world, the party finds Barras and Holly after they were already beaten by their counterparts, and defeats them again. In the third world, they are defeated again, but are spared by the party. Barras wants to fight again, but Holly convinces him not to. Ringabel later remarks about them that the passion of a mature love affair is something special. In the fourth world, Barras comes to help Ominas with Heinkel against the party before ordered by Heinkel to get the black mage and his pet Bahamut to safety. In the fifth world, Barras is first fought at the Lontano Villa with Heinkel, Ominas and Holly. He is later encountered at the Central Command of Eternia where he fights alongside Barbarossa, Praline and Alternis. Battle Barras is one of the two first bosses the player encounters, along with Holly. He gives the Monk asterisk once defeated. He can be fought again in different worlds as part of sidequests. Gallery Etymology Lehr may refer to the Panzer-Lehr-Division, commonly known as Panzer Lehr, a German armored division during World War II, one of the most elite units in the entire German Wehrmacht. Alternatively, his name may simply be a pun on the phrase "bear wrestler." Bara ('Baras' is a uncommon plural form) means 'bulk', in Japanese. It may also refers to muscles, which Barras Lehr is known for. Trivia *Holly calls Barras the "quickest cannon in Eternia", when they run out of ammo while trying to capture Agnès. Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Monks